


A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Nemeton

by agoldenblackbird (mass_hipgnosis)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Minific, scott & stiles brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mass_hipgnosis/pseuds/agoldenblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for the Muse's challenge line, 'Kill it with fire.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Nemeton

“I vote we kill it with fire.”

 

“Stiles, _no_.”

 

“Not a helpless damsel, dude! I can do it!”

 

“I didn't say you _couldn't_ do it. I believe in you. I just said it would be wrong.”

 

“You didn't say that. You said, 'Stiles, no.'”

 

“Yeah, and what does that mean when I say it?”

 

“That if I do the thing anyway, you'll be sad, and give me the sad puppy eyes. Which are twice as effective since you got all wolfy.”

 

“Yes, because it would be _wrong.”_

 

“Eh, morals.”

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

“ _So_ many things.”

 

 


End file.
